Return of an Original Gangster
by CrashGuy01
Summary: Mr. Game and Watch, the oldest character in Super Smash Bros history, returns to the fourth annual Smash tournament. This story is a part of ProdigyGaming's Welcome Back Contest.


**In case you already weren't aware, or you didn't bother to read the summary for this story for whatever reason (who honestly skips over a summary, am I right?), this is a part of ProdigyGaming's Welcome Back Contest. Also, think of this story as taking place around the start of _Super Smash Bros 4._ With that being said, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Mr. Game and Watch is a man of a few words. In fact, he's a man of _no_ words - the only thing that comes out of his mouth are sound effects and beeps, though not the kind of beeps you would hear whenever someone uses profanity. Thank goodness we don't have any of that in _Super Smash Bros..._ though if we did, Snake would be a main offender.

Mr. Game and Watch is also a man of many things - he's a judge, chef, firefighter, pet fish owner, pet turtle owner, and above all things, an octopus. Yes, this 2-D can turn into an octopus at free will...or at least with a Final Smash accrued.

This 2-D man - an original gangster in his own right, being the oldest character in _Super Smash Bros_ \- is about to enlist in the fourth _Super Smash Bros_ tournament, and he expects to see some of his past friends and foes participating - Mario, the famed plumber hailing from the Mushroom Kingdom and the breadwinner for Nintendo. Link, the hero of Hyrule and also apparently a pimp, at least according to the Urban Dictionary. Fox McCloud, the famed pilot and captain of Star Fox, who oftentimes bashes heads (not literally, for that would be dangerous) with Falco, also returning for the tournament.

Mr. Game and Watch would make his way down to the Smash Arena, where the tournaments would take place. He reached the entrance to the arena, and found Robin resting coolly near the door with his arms folded. His presence caught the eye of the mage, who for a rare moment was seen without the tome(s) he frequently uses in battle. Perhaps he's giving himself a lesson of self-control? Who knows.

"Heard you're Mr. Game and Watch, I've been hearing a lot of great things about you!" Robin said to the 2-D man, who was fascinated with the mage's white hair. If not for Robin's dark eyebrows, Mr. Game and Watch would have mistaken him for being an albino. "Are you ready for the Smash tournament? If we were to face each other, let me know that I take no prisoners whatsoever!" Sure, Robin, whatever you say...whatever helps you go to sleep at night.

Ignoring Robin's somewhat unbelievable threat, Mr. Game and Watch entered the Smash Arena, and saw plenty of brawlers inside the lobby - from established veterans like Ness and Samus, to relative newcomers like Greninja and Little Mac. In the middle of all the commotion that was going on, Mr. Game and Watch spotted Captain Falcon speaking with Kirby in the center of the lobby, likely talking about girls. Too bad his romantic game is all out of wack.

"So many hot girls are gonna be in tournament, and most of them are relatively new..." Captain Falcon smiled while rubbing his hands together in a somewhat creepy manner. Though Kirby didn't seem to care, he was all smiles - like he is 99.99% of the time. That smile of his could be concealing dozens of dark secrets we may not know about the pink puffball. "Wii Fit Trainer, Rosalina, Palutena...the list goes on and on! But I got my eyes set on Palutena - is she the mother of Pit or something? Because if she is, then Pit better be ready to call me daddy very soon...oh, hey there Mr. Game and Watch, welcome back to the tournament!" The racer suddenly noticed the 2-D man idly standing by, waiting for Falcon to cease his make-believe fabrications and notice him. "You all set for the tournament? You know I am..." Falcon flexed his muscles. "I'm gonna get _so_ many numbers from the ladies!" If Mr. Game and Watch had eyes, he would have probably rolled them right now.

The 2-D man wandered around the arena, searching for more fellow brawlers. He would eventually find Bowser, speaking with Ganondorf and King Dedede near a vending machine. These three get along pretty well as evil villains - though King Dedede isn't _exactly_ evil, he's just a fat penguin whose greed and bossy nature paints him as a villain. As proven in the Subpsace Emissary, he actually cares for his rival Kirby, and his rival's well-being.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to return..." Bowser snarled when he saw Mr. Game and Watch coming near. "It's dumb old Mr. Game and Watch, with his dumb bucket of oil! Too bad they took away your bucket braking ability, you're dead meat in this tournament now!" Mr. Game and Watch's bucket braking was deemed by many to be the best momentum-canceling move in _Brawl,_ and now that ability has been replaced with some bucket jumping ability that grants him forward momentum. Still very effective, but nowhere close to how useful the bucket braking was.

"He's dead meat already, you honestly think some 2-D peon would beat the likes of us?" snickered King Dedede. "He's so low-tier, you couldn't even beat Ganondorf in a completely fair fight!" The obese penguin laughed his heart out, and he was the only person laughing...that has to be one of the most awkward feelings any living thing could experience. Dedede's laughing gradually came to a stop when he saw Ganondorf glaring him down, likely because of the comment he had made about him.

"Last time I checked, Mr. Game and Watch is a _middle_ -tier character, get your facts straight," retorted the Demon King, his glare scaring King Dedede to bits. An evil glare is an essential tool of every villain, and King Dedede's apparent lack of one proves he's not as villainous as others make him out to be. "And for the record, I'm the strongest character out of everyone else, I can kill Mr. Game and Watch if I ever wanted to."

"Hold up buddy, I'M the strongest character, have you forgotten how heavy I am?!" Bowser suddenly got all up in Ganondorf's grill. Ganondorf would push Bowser away, but that would result in a huge fight of epic proportions, and the Demon King isn't really in a fighting mood. He plans to save all that fighting for later for the tournament, where it would actually matter.

"So you're arguing that whoever's the heaviest is also the strongest?" Now King Dedede is joining the fray..but compared to Bowser and Ganondorf, he's a non-factor. "Bet I'm heavier than both of you combined, which makes ME the strongest character!" Now that's a bit of a stretch...Dedede may be seriously strong, but heavier than Bowser and Ganondorf _combined_? "Just because you can spit fire out of your mouth..." King Dedede pointed at a frowning Bowser... "...and you can do some silly 'Warlock Punch' that takes forever to initiate..." ...and then pointed at Ganondorf, his evil glare still intact. "...doesn't mean a single thing, you two are both scrubs! Yeah I said, SCRUBS!"

Soon enough, the three villains were arguing with one another, about who's better out of the three (which is a debate that can be saved for later, but is apparently played out right now), and Mr. Game and Watch wasn't having it. So he awkwardly walked away while the threesome were going at it, and walked up a nearby staircase, a staircase that would lead to the area where the tournament would take place. After he got off the steps, Mr. Game and Watch walked to the door where all the action and surprise and whatnot happened behind it, and just when he was about to make one giant step towards glory...

"Sup Mr. Game and Watch, how's it going?" ...Sonic just had to stop in front of the 2-D man to greet him, ruining what could have been a perfect moment. But as Sonic just proved, we all can't have nice things... "Welcome back man! So have you been training for the tournament? You know I have! I've been running on the treadmills for days, worked on my smash attacks, ate plenty of chili dogs...yup, I'm all ready for the tournament, ain't nobody stopping me now!" Sonic, eating chili dogs while preparing for a high-stakes tournament? Sounds a bit backwards, doesn't it? "Well, I hope I didn't take up too much of your time, I'll smell ya later!" The hedgehog ran off, leaving Mr. Game and Watch by himself. He should feel pretty fortunate right now...most Sonic conversations typically last from thirty minutes to even an hour, depending on what mood the hedgehog is in. Thankfully, Sonic wasn't that jovial enough to keep running his yap for prolonged periods of time.

With Sonic gone, Mr. Game and Watch made his way to the door, and opened it and went inside, soaking everything in. He saw everything - the spectators in the stands, the bright arena lights overhead, and the action going on in the middle of the arena - Diddy Kong, a spidermonkey with an affinity for bananas due to his species, fighting against Marth, whom many people used to mistake for being a woman. Must suck to have such girly hair and wear a crown at the same time.

"Ah, Mr. Game and Watch, just the guy I needed to see, welcome back my 2-D friend!" Master Hand suddenly appeared in front of Mr. Game and Watch, his majestic voice able to shake Mr. Game and Watch's 2-D bones. Good thing he didn't scare him from behind, for Master Hand has a strange fascination in creeping up on people and scaring the living daylights out of them and making them wet their pants; he's done it to Luigi so many times, it should be outlawed. "I just inserted you in the next tournament, I believe you're facing that Lucina girl. Please go easy on her...girl doesn't have a great sense of humor. I told her a harmless knock-knock joke, and now she's under the assumption that I love her." Not a surprise, since Lucina is a serious, no-nonsense chick who has a hard time getting jokes, even if you had to explain one to her in full detail. "But I'm not going to hold you up any longer, I'll let you get ready for your match. May the best fighter win!" And with that, Master Hand disappeared, likely looking for someone to scare.

Mr. Game and Watch, now all alone, placed his hands on his hips, and let out a confident breath of fresh air. The master of the judge hammer is now back in business...


End file.
